<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Event #6: January 2020 by creassence</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568632">Event #6: January 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/creassence/pseuds/creassence'>creassence</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>AB6IX (Band), iKON (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:29:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/creassence/pseuds/creassence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the writings from Creassence's sixth challenge in January 2020.</p><p>This challenge's concept is fic exchange, where one member gives a prompt to another member and each has to write according to the prompt they received. The writings could vary among scribbles, fanfiction, and poem. Information will be stated in the beginning of each chapter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Tower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title		        : The Tower<br/>Penname	        : rimakkuma<br/>Prompt		: being lost (fr. petitefairy)<br/>Genre		: slice of life<br/>Warnings	        : None<br/>Rating		: PG-15<br/>Wordcount	: 417<br/>Disclaimer	: -</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your life is pretty much like this:</p><p>Wake up. Study. Work. Socialize. Go home. Sleep. Eat.</p><p>And repeat.</p><p>You know the fact that time walks</p><p>s      l    o          w               when you are waiting.</p><p> </p><p>The problem is: what are you even waiting for?</p><p>Days turn to weeks, then months, then a year.</p><p>Projects are done, but your goals are overdue.</p><p>Instead of being proud, you feel blue.</p><p>New friends don’t interest you.</p><p>Money can’t make you stay true.</p><p>Worst part: you don’t have any clue.</p><p> </p><p>You don’t know why you feel like this.</p><p>You hope it is just a sadness.</p><p>You don’t want to think it is one of the mental problems.</p><p>You convince yourself that it is temporary.</p><p>You start to think maybe this is your midlife crisis.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>                                                                                                Fuck.</p><p> </p><p>You convince yourself that it is temporary (2).</p><p>Even when you don’t know since when it started.</p><p>First, sadness.</p><p>Second, ignorance.</p><p>Then, emptiness.</p><p>You <em>don’t </em>feel.</p><p>You lose track.</p><p>Nothing seems real.</p><p>Nothing gets right.</p><p> </p><p>You try so hard to make it right.</p><p>Really.</p><p>You evaluate what might have gone wrong.</p><p>You try to change everything.</p><p>You try to head on and be strong.</p><p>You try to control.</p><p> </p><p>But nothing’s changed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The time is still lazy along with your progress.</p><p>The clock is haunting you.</p><p>You become even more anxious than before.</p><p>Your thoughts are getting more dizzying.</p><p>Your emotions are impossible to predict.</p><p>You are a living time bomb without the display of clock.</p><p> </p><p>You are in a constant falling.</p><p>You really want it to be over.</p><p>You really want to kiss the ground.</p><p> </p><p>You stuck in the falling part.</p><p>You are flying.</p><p>Nowhere to go, except</p><p>                                               d</p><p>                                                  o</p><p>                                                   w</p><p>                                                  n</p><p>                                                    .</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Then, finally, you realize:<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>You</p><p>
  <em>have to</em>
</p><p>   reach</p><p> <span class="u">the ground</span>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You still don’t know what this is.</p><p>You just know that you are inevitably, falling.</p><p>Fine.</p><p>You let yourself feel empty.</p><p>You let yourself fall.</p><p>You are surrendering to the air.</p><p> </p><p>This is temporary (3), but this is not a convincement.</p><p>You know that this is the truth, for now.</p><p>While the future has its own.</p><p>You still have your past and your present.</p><p>Open it.</p><p>Find something.</p><p>You will have your future.</p><p>Don’t get your hopes high.</p><p>You might get fall again.</p><p>Surprises are not always pleasurable.</p><p>Just expect that you will be surprised.</p><p> </p><p>You don’t have the answer.</p><p>But you think, you will know,</p><p>right?<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It’s okay.</p><p>It is not the time.</p><p>Tell me the answer, later.</p><p>When you reach <span class="u">the ground</span>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Prompt “Being Lost” from Nanaonan aka Petitefairy</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>By Rimakkuma</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>29/01/2020</p><p>9:45 p.m.</p><p> </p><p>—The Tower:<br/>
sudden change, upheaval, chaos, revelation, awakening,</p><p>personal transformation, fear of change, averting disaster.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Honey Milk Tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title                 : Honey Milk Tea</p>
<p>Penname          : Amenoaki</p>
<p>Prompt            : Chatime (fr. icedmilk)</p>
<p>Genre              : Parallel Universe</p>
<p>Rating             : General</p>
<p>Wordcount      : 1721 words</p>
<p>Disclaimer       : -</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Honey Milk Tea</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This world goes on, even without us in it. Revolving in its own axis and the days keep on changing, the sun rises and sets the same, leaving us alone dwelling in the memories of our past. Have you found the one you are longing to find? As if, wandering in the whole universe to fill an empty hole gaping in your heart. Every remnant leaves us screaming, bawling, howling – aching all over our bodies. The sentiment fills every nook and cranny within your heart and it drives you insane, yearning for the time where we existed together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Did we exist? Do we <em>still </em>exist? I don’t know. And you are unable to find the answer. Yet, the fate that binds our souls, chaining our entities, <em>it calls desperately for you</em>. And it hurts because we are yearning but failing to find, when the truth has laid in front of our eyes, laying bare nakedly under the sunlight. And slowly we are fading away, rotting for being forlorn, too long we are able to endure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The doors have been closed and we are trapped within one lifetime to another lifetime, like a fair retribution that falls for the sins we have committed, or the things we were unaware of – falling for each other. Clueless and innocent act. We both didn’t know, what we had to lose the moment we surrendered to that fleeting momentary sentiment. The feeling was there, <em>it is still there</em>, blooming slowly but steadily. Like a phoenix resurrecting from the fire of purgatory, being reborn to find another meaning in life, only to come back and again turn into dust, repeating the circle of getting burnt into ashes. <em>Is life always this cruel? </em>We ask ourselves for so many times and the answer is never there, even in every life where we seek each other or in lives where we don’t remember one another.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Our feeling is always there, staying unnamed, travelling between time and space, and easily making a home in between our hearts. When the gate is opened and we are forced to move forward, will we find each other in the next universe? How long has it been since our last encounter, so long that I thought I have already forgotten. Yet, when the trace of you comes into my mind, like a kaleidoscope of time, surging uninvited guest of madness, and I know, I haven’t let go of you just yet. So, in this lifetime, where the fragments of us haven’t yet become completed. I want to kill them all, every bit that pierces us apart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>We are no one but wanderers. Unravelling every layer, distinguishing every hue, and perhaps one day, we are able to deem this sentiment. Where the night slips deeper and the chilly air slowly kills you. When the stars reach the brightest time and the dawn is so close to greet you. Will we find each other again under the light of the sun? I wonder about that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This world is peaceful and the noise that comes from the never-ending vehicles reminding me of you. Did you remember the time when you were a proud warrior? And I remembered it clearly in so many times when you had to leave me alone, mourning over the time that took you away from me. But I didn’t blame you, from the grief that I have also caused when I left you alone wandering, and from the endless lives we are bound to live. You didn’t exist in the lives before this, or perhaps you existed in different worlds far away from me that we barely met each other. I didn’t remember you, you didn’t see what these worlds have changed me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I have become a cold-headed guy, as how I see things clearly, because I remembered the times where we died in each other’s embrace, these lifetimes when we were trapped in the schemes we didn’t completely understand. I’m enjoying life a little bit more, stargazing, walking around, visiting different cafés – and I found my favourite one. A place that didn’t exist before and I wanted to come here with you. My step is getting slow, entering a place with a board in purple colour and strands of green leaves. Chatime. Ordering honey milk tea, do you know why? Because it tastes like you. The sweetness that comes, it doesn’t feel too much, yet still <em>overwhelming</em>. And I miss you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Do you remember me?”</em> Those words come, entering my eardrums, and the familiarity hits me, bludgeoning the walls and they are torn apart. A strong hand is gripping my wrist and I don’t need to look up to recognize who it is. A tall built body, just a few centimeters taller than me, but I always feel small, delicate that you may break me, but you never, it’s me probably who breaks you apart. <em>So, we meet again, in this life. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“I don’t remember you.”</em> It’s a cold answer before I take my step backward, heading to an empty table where I can see the outside scenery, the downpour is falling. And you are following me, sitting in front of me. A smile beams, and I can feel your longing and your desperate echoes piercing right inside of me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“You are lying.”</em> I don’t expect, I can fool you, because you know me too well, even better than I know myself. Didn’t you remember the promise I vowed to the heaven before? <em>Let’s have nothing to do with each other, it’s better this way. </em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>“What do you want me to say? That I miss you?”</em> I’m being sarcastic and really I want to kill myself right now, killing every root of the feeling that blooms for you. We are a tragedy, we both know that. Can’t we just forget each other and live… happily?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strike>Can we even be happy without each other?</strike>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“I’m already a scar in your heart and you are in my heart.”</em> It was barely an audible whisper and the rain swallows almost everything. I see you clenching your hands because you know; it’s the truth. But, hey, look at you. You were once a general, emperor, prime minister, divine doctor, merchant. You always shine so brilliantly, so why are you making that kind of… sad face?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Your order, I’m going to take it.”</em> And my trail of thoughts is being cut, you stand up and walk away. I can see your back and I want to run to you, really. Because my heart is about to burst – to combust into pieces that I want to sob. I miss you really.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“You still like this drink? Honey milk tea.”</em> You give me my order and I’m frowning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Still?” </em>I ask and your eyes are gazing at the raindrops, absorbed in melancholy. My chest tightens, it’s so suffocating, because your figure feels so nostalgic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Yes. You like this place and that drink, in those lives where you didn’t remember me.”</em> You don’t look at me in eyes, avoiding my gaze, but I can see you in pain. <em>I can feel your anxious heartbeat.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“… But I remembered you, always, without a fail.”</em> And I lose my strength, it’s being drained that you dare not tilt your head, staring at the way the rain is falling, as if, your tears are streaming down. And it’s aching, my heart is aching for you</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Liar!”</em> I know you don’t lie because you look so hurt and I know you better, like knowing the back of my hand. That’s what I thought, or perhaps, <em>I never know or understand you at all</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“So, how could I find you here in the vast world we are living?” </em>That time where the whole universe collapsed and the stars collided, where the mountains and the oceans disappeared, and we were withering away. Didn’t we choose to let go of each other? To become the essence of the new gate, casting the curse to our endless circles, finally putting an end of our freedom, I secretly didn’t sacrifice my memories of you. You… did you do the same?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“That’s such an unnecessary compassion.”</em> Because I want to bear everything for you, shouldering the burdens to hold this broken world. So, you can run wild, in all the lives where your radiance bathes the whole cosmos. <em>And I will not look for you.</em>  </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“And you know better what kind of compassion is that.”</em> You look at me in eyes and I can see the reflection of my figure glistening in your orbs. It’s me who retreats, your gaze prostrates my whole being.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“No. I’m not craving for you.”</em> I laugh at my own answer, ridiculing myself at how stupid I can be. But you know, really, <em>I don’t want to crave for you</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“You are. I have your appetite.”</em> You answer it gently. We both know, it’s the truth, but should I just admit it? We are a tragedy, bound in misery, all these scars and wounds scattering in our souls, and the pain crawls within our veins – should we forget them all?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“And then so what? Should we march ourselves to this endless abyss?”</em> I sneer and you take my trembling hand. The warmth emanates from your skin penetrating every question, it sends me the sublime desire of being together. It’s always your courage that I admire, where I can hide my cowardice, but you help me to stand up, to fear nothing when facing this hellish world. I close my eyes, weeping in a frenzy of agony. Does this tribulation that befall upon us, will never end?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The time keeps on passing by and our hearts remain unsettled. Languishing over the truth’s hidden beyond what could be discerned. It feels miserable and cruel, like the autumn’s plight, and you whisper along the chilly breeze;</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“As long as you are with me, I will bring down the heaven to you.”  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, my dear, within the existence of the light that coexists with the darkness. And the long journey between heaven to earth and life to death. The boat that we sail to the endless river spring, shall we pray for one lifetime when we are destined to meet each other and to be together? To stop our souls from bleeding and grieving. That I can wipe away your tears and the anguish in all these lifetimes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author’s note : it’s written for icedmilk and I really need to apologize, your prompt I really failed to write it :)))) this is like a total nonsense and seriously I’M SORRY for this ugly “I don’t even know what is this” writing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Verraad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title : Verraad<br/>Penname : petitefairy<br/>Prompt : I have him, but I fall in love with you (fr. BluebySea)<br/>Genre : Angst<br/>Rating : PG 15<br/>Wordcount : 776<br/>Disclaimer : -</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Verraad</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>-petitefairy-</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Will you be mine?”</p><p>Their gaze finally met after minutes of avoiding each other’s eyes. There were desperation, fear, and also something she was afraid to name on his eyes. It would be a lie if she didn’t expect it coming from him. They had been playing the famous push and pull game for the past three months. She just didn’t expect he would say it this fast.</p><p>Her chest felt full as the guy in front of her kept his orbs locked on her. Her heart thumped so fast and loud, she could hear that already. Now, she could only pray that he wouldn’t hear her loud heart.</p><p>“You are red.”</p><p>She cursed inwardly because of course, her face would be red. Who wouldn’t, anyway? The guy’s effort to steal her heart was admirable. He was really patient with her. She knew she wasn’t one to fall and trust easily, but still, he didn’t waver. Never did once he waver. Slowly but surely, he barged in and successfully planted his existence in her life. Suddenly, three months had passed with him being her everyday.</p><p>Unconsciously, Jung Chanwoo had become a part of her routine and she didn’t complain about it.</p><p>“So, the answer is?” the question snapped her back from her trance. Expectation gleamed on his orbs and oh, she wouldn't dare to break it, would she?</p><p>
  <em>It's a ‘yes’, isn't it?</em>
</p><p>She found herself asking. She wasn't supposed to question things like this. She was already fond of Chanwoo but again, there was something that gnawed deep in her heart. Something that itched to be spoken but if she let it out, she would lose Chanwoo.</p><p>She didn't want that.</p><p>She didn't want to suddenly have to spend days without him. She didn't let him stay and give her trust for nothing. She wanted him to be with him as much as he wanted to be with her. Yet, the more she thought about being with Chanwoo, the stronger she felt sick about herself.</p><p>Because she knew, no matter how hard Jung Chanwoo tried to steal her heart, he still failed to do so.</p><p>Her heart was already a throne for someone else to sit. She wouldn't ask that person to claim his throne but deep down, she wished he would. At least, she wouldn't feel guilty alone for the stolen glances and subtle touches they shared behind Chanwoo's back.</p><p>She was fond of Jung Chanwoo and his efforts, but still, her heart beat for Park Woojin, Chanwoo's best friend.</p><p>Ah, this was sick. She knew she couldn't be with Woojin. They had no chance because Woojin had to be with someone else. Woojin, too, knew it best when it came to Chanwoo and her relationship. He knew his best friend was going to ask her someday.</p><p>And the day had come. Faster than she thought it would be.</p><p>Another reason why she kept playing push and pull was because she wanted to have more time with Woojin. She took Chanwoo for granted. She knew Chanwoo wouldn't give up on her. She had that guy wrapped around her little finger while her world was revolving around Woojin.</p><p>
  <em>I am so greedy.</em>
</p><p>There was a hand on top of hers, squeezing it lightly. Chanwoo's. He must be sensing her inner turmoil. Smiling reassuringly, his thumb caressed the back of her hand. “You won't lose me no matter what answer you'll give me.”</p><p>“What answer you expect me to give?”</p><p>“A ‘yes’.”</p><p>Her breath caught in her throat. Of course, he would want a 'yes'. Her heart was beating so fast. She wasn't ready to put a stop to this game. She still wanted more of Woojin while getting all of Chanwoo's attention. But, she knew she had to eventually erase her greediness. It was also unfair for Chanwoo because if he knew, he would be the one who hurt the most. Chanwoo must not know this so he wouldn't be in pain.</p><p>She finally smiled even though there was a storm inside. Her heart still screamed for Woojin, yet she had to do this to protect the three of them. She didn't know how to stop the longing she had for Woojin, but she had to try. She had to betray her feelings so she could be with Chanwoo and Woojin in whatever form. She would do everything as long as she could keep them.</p><p>“Then, it's a ‘yes’.”</p><p>It came out as a whisper. This was it. It would get harder but she wouldn’t let go.</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>
  <em>I love Woojin too.</em>
</p><p>“I love you more, Chanwoo.”</p><p>Their kiss tasted like a betrayal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Black Within White</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title : Black Within White<br/>Penname : BluebySea<br/>Prompt : About being different (fr. rimakkuma)<br/>Genre : Slice of life (?)<br/>Rating : General<br/>Wordcount : 122<br/>Disclaimer : -</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Black Within White</p>
<p>By: BluebySea</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The world is large but people livin’ it is dumb.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I froze at the end of the world,</p>
<p>Looking at the bright color of it.</p>
<p>But take a closer look,</p>
<p>Do you find it beautiful?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I was thrown in front of their sight,</p>
<p>No matter how loud I scream nothing seems to be changing,</p>
<p>They feel pleased and laugh at me satisfyingly,</p>
<p>Because I wear black while they are white.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I contemplating in my subconsciousness,</p>
<p>Laughing secretly at their ignorance,</p>
<p>They are too naive while I am creative,</p>
<p>Because they won’t be able to dive into my thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dear the massive world,</p>
<p>What is so wrong with being different?</p>
<p>You are indeed attractive,</p>
<p>But I’m the one who makes the world captivating.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. built in five acts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title                 : built in five acts</p><p>Penname          : icedmilk</p><p>Prompt            : finding a home to come back to (fr. amenoaki)</p><p>Genre              : Slice of life, angst, idk</p><p>Warnings         : None</p><p>Rating             : PG-15</p><p>Wordcount      : 450</p><p>Disclaimer       : -</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You met him #1 when you were both fifteen.</p><p>Awkward smiles, hesitant glances,</p><p>and roaring laughs once you and he turned sixteen.</p><p>Your mutual friend said you could be soulmates.</p><p>His smile told you nothing as he vanished by the time you turned seventeen.</p><p> </p><p>You met him #2 when you were barely eighteen.</p><p>Smooth conversation, kind eyes,</p><p>and lingering touches greet you three months into it.</p><p>Your classmate said do not fall for him</p><p>which you ignore in favor of the whispering hope.</p><p>Until you see him with another girl two days later.</p><p> </p><p>You met him #3 when you became a sophomore in college.</p><p>You started to question everything,</p><p>lost your track, your vision blurry and smudged.</p><p>He wiped all your doubts with</p><p>saccharine words, long hugs, and warm teas.</p><p>Then you see him doing the exact same things to literally any people he knows.</p><p> </p><p>You met him #4 when you turned twenty.</p><p>It was a big change for you, from one to two.</p><p>It didn’t seem significant anymore when</p><p>one day without him turned two, seven, thirty.</p><p>And bleed the next year did without farewell.</p><p> </p><p>You met him #5 when you didn’t give a fuck anymore.</p><p>But he did, and it was with regret that you</p><p>took someone into your life (again).</p><p>You should’ve trusted yourself,</p><p>because in the end he’s just like everybody else.</p><p> </p><p>You met him #1 for the first time since he left when you were seventeen.</p><p>You both were nearing twenty-two, and you thought this wasn’t him at all</p><p>for there must be someone else inside that shell.</p><p>He greeted you like he didn’t ghost you all those years ago,</p><p>and you smiled at him like you weren’t mad for what he’d done.</p><p>After all, the thing that mattered most was that he was here.</p><p>He came back, your first <em>him,</em></p><p>easing you because you’ve always believed that firsts are</p><p>where you were supposed to come home to.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>You silenced the voice that said <em>he’s not here for you.</em></strike>
</p><p> </p><p>(He’s not your home. You’re not his home. You’re just an apartment on rent that he used to live temporarily.)</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, things end.</p><p> </p><p>Things end, people change, you’re hurt, and no one cares.</p><p> </p><p>In the end, you don’t have anyone to trust,</p><p>let alone let them be the one for you</p><p>to come home to.</p><p> </p><p>Come home to you,</p><p>a place within yourself where you can be alone</p><p>with your thoughts, with your words, with your cries.</p><p> </p><p>Come home to you,</p><p>because no one is strong enough</p><p>to carry the world that is you</p><p>upon them.</p><p> </p><p>Come home to you,</p><p>for you shine and glow</p><p>the brightest light</p><p>when you are with</p><p>you</p><p>and only</p><p>yourself.</p><p> </p><p>—icedmilk</p><p>wednesday, february 5<sup>th</sup> 2020. 03.27 pm.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>a/n: sorry i’m late and this is trash but i’ve tried writing something for weeks and it hasn’t really worked.. so. it’s still no excuse though. sorry i butchered your prompt.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>